


Language of Love

by Pixelf



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden hasn't a clue, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Couches, M/M, Polish speak, ugly couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/pseuds/Pixelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defalt decides to teach Aiden some of his native tongue. My summaries leave little to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot to mention in the last fic but this is set in an AU where instead of killing him or letting him go, Aiden invites Defalt to join his little band of misfits.   
> And also some of my headcanon entered. Whoops. Defalt is Polish. He speaks fluent English and Polish. Aiden can't language for shit.

Aiden burst through the front door, snow falling off the brim of his cap and off his shoulders. It all fell to the ground in messy white clumps, quickly vanishing into a pool with the heat. Aiden shivered violently, his hands feeling clunky and useless as he unbuckled his coat and hung it on the hook next to the door. Their apartment was quite except for the noises of the TV. Aiden half wondered if JB was home yet or had just forgotten to turn it off again. Due to Christmas parties and the such-like, JB was overbooked and was now usually doing two gigs a day and it was taking its toll on him. Aiden would nowadays find him sleeping in the strangest of places, like slumped over on the kitchen table with his half eaten dinner in front of him, or lying back in his swivel chair at his computer while his own music hummed from the speakers. Aiden had said that maybe he shouldn’t take on so many jobs but JB had replied that this was the best time of year for him to work. He wasn’t as booked during the rest of the year and he needed the cash. 

Aiden made his way towards the sitting room where some crime drama was being shown on the widescreen TV. Some converse had been kicked carelessly to the side but a bright neon blue mask was laid carefully on the coffee table with a small stack of mail and car keys. JB was laying full length across the couch, one arm propping his head up and the other hanging lazily off the side. He had the remote on his stomach and he briefly looked up when Aiden walked in.   
“You have to watch this. A guy I know from school is a guest star. Come on, sit down, I’ll point him out.” 

“Hello to you to, Jay,” Aiden shook his head as he sank next to JB who had moved up to allow him room, “So, is this a friend of yours?”   
“Nah, he’s a prick. But he’s so over the top that it’s hilarious. Look, watch, the asshole in the middle. With the glasses.”   
On the screen stood three detectives, the one in the middle being rather tall and fair haired with the brightest blue eyes that Aiden had ever seen framed by a pair of thick, black glasses. His face contorted into many different expressions as he said his one line. Aiden smirked. 

“He’s talented.”   
“I know right? Where’s his Oscar? He needs one,” JB said.   
They continued watching for a few more minutes before Aiden turned and said; “Your friend’s accent is actually doing my head in.”   
JB snorted. “You fucking racist. I’m Polish too, remember?”   
“I like your accent, or lack thereof, but your friend sounds like he’s yodelling through his nose. How is that even possible?”   
JB took the remote and switched the TV off before tossing it onto the table.   
“He’s a special kind of fucked up. As are you, my lovely little Irish stowaway.”   
Aiden lips quirked upwards and he playfully shoved at JB. 

“Do you actually know any Irish?” JB asked.   
“No.”   
“Pity. I’d love to hear some.” JB stretched out his arms and then used both to prop his head up and he lazily smirked at Aiden, grey eyes glinting. “Wanna hear some Polish?”   
Aiden raised a brow. “You said before that you haven’t spoken it in years,” he said.   
“Doesn’t mean I can’t remember it, Pearce,” JB replied.   
Aiden shrugged. “Alright then, go.”   
JB’s smirk widened. “Mówię po polsku.”   
Aiden could only blink in response as JB continued in a low, smoky voice. “I Mam problem. Tęskniłem za Tobą, pada śnieg i wyglądasz super!”   
“Are you hitting on me in Polish?” Aiden asked. 

JB only chuckled in response and leaned upwards only to push Aiden against the armrest, sitting in between his legs. Aiden’s voice stuttered when JB’s hand dove underneath his jumper and roamed over his chest, his breath ghosting against his cheek. 

“Pragnę Cię,” he whispered into Aiden’s ear. Aiden thrust upwards without thinking about it, rubbing their crotches together and making JB hiss. 

“Potrzebuję Cię.” JB began tugging Aiden’s jumper up and off and Aiden helped him to do so. The jumper got tossed to the side and both of JB’s hands roamed downwards, feeling Aiden’s hard muscle and skin, sighing appreciatively when Aiden returned the favour. Aiden’s hands were rough and calloused against JB’s smooth skin and they rode up along his back, descending to his rear and pulling JB forwards until their crotches met again. JB moved his leg over Pierce’s to make the movement easier and his hands gripped Aiden’s shoulders when the older man made him grind into him. JB let out a low, needy groan and shuddered as he felt his pants grow tighter.   
Aiden nipped at JB’s chin and jaw-line before moving downwards and peppering JB’s neck with kisses and bites that left the younger man whimpering. His hand glided up his back, lightly dragging his nails. JB shivered and his eyes slipped close, now grinding fast against Aiden with no assistance needed. His breath came out in short pants and he bit as his lip to stop. When Aiden pinched at one his nipples his mouth flew open and a loud gasp escaped him. With him distracted, Aiden shoved him off so that he was on his back. JB’s eyes widened and his brows were raised in confusion. Aiden grabbed his legs and hooked them around his waist, then pushed them upwards until his hips were raised off the couch, his ass grinding against Aiden’s erection. JB writhed and groaned as Aiden started to rub against him. JB’s hoodie and shirt were both raised above his chest, exposing his nipples and flushing skin. He mumbled out encouragements, still in Polish, as Aiden rocked their hips together.   
“You want it on the couch or on the bed?” Aiden asked before rubbing his hands down JB’s already trembling thighs. 

“Tutaj,” JB replied in between heavy breaths, “Tutaj!” 

Aiden hadn’t the foggiest clue what that meant but JB’s writhing body and desperate look on his face told him that he wasn’t going to wait for this. Aiden pulled himself from the warm body to silently rid himself of his remaining clothes. JB followed his example and Aiden couldn’t help but watch because by God, JB was a beautiful man. Aiden used to think that JB hid his face because it was hideously deformed or something but it was everything but. JB had a long, narrow face with a strong jaw and a proud nose that must’ve looked awful on him as a kid but really suited him now. His eyes were a sharp grey that really caught one’s attention because they were so alarmingly bright but nowadays seemed dull due to the heavy bags hanging underneath them. Aiden promised himself that as soon as this stupid season was done with he was going to take them both out somewhere private and peaceful and just let JB have a proper night’s rest. 

“Aiden,” JB moaned, snatching his attention. He hadn’t pronounced it properly; he said it with his accent, putting a lot of emphasis on the “den” part. Aiden actually shivered at it.   
Aiden resumed his position above JB, leaning in for a quick, open mouthed kiss before trailing his tongue down along JB’s front. He could feel the younger man trembling underneath him. He placed wet kisses against the two sides of his pelvis, ignoring the red member that pulsed hungrily for his attention.   
“You planned all this, didn’t you?” he asked, his hot breath lingering over the wet bite mark on JB’s hip. The man shuddered.   
Aiden moved back and without warning blew against the head of JB’s cock, his own erection throbbing at the sound of JB’s cry. He wrapped his long fingers against the member and began to slowly stroke, the younger man’s hips bucking in response. 

“I’m not surprised,” Aiden said, “I’m barely around and you’re always off working somewhere. You’ve been missing me, huh? I’ve been missing you.” His stroking began to get faster and JB shut his eyes again, moaning under his breath. 

“But tonight, Jay,” Aiden moved again so he was hovering once more over the DJ’s face, catching his lips in a searing kiss that JB melted into. JB tasted of cigarette smoke and coffee and Aiden hungrily drank it all in before pulling away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. “Tonight I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk and then tomorrow we’ll have a lazy day. Just the two of us.” 

JB’s eyes seemed to glow and he smiled so warmly up at Aiden that Aiden couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned in for one more quick kiss before descending downwards onto JB’s cock, his chapped lips engulfing the head. JB swore and bucked upwards but Aiden held his hips down. His hands entangled themselves into Aiden’s hair as he hummed around the cock in his mouth. JB’s cry was loud and Aiden felt the sound go straight to his own cock. His head bobbed up and down, taking care not to let his teeth accidentally scrape against JB. He felt the fingers in his hair begin to tighten and tug and he pulled up, lips slightly red from the activity. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

JB, with trembling hands, pushed Aiden backwards until they were back into their original positions from before. He started the sentence speaking in Polish, realized his mistake and chuckled lowly.   
“I just remembered we forgot the lube and the condoms.”   
“There’s none in our room?”   
“Should be. But I’m not bothered to go rooting for it. Let’s just wing it.”   
“You wanna do it dry?” Aiden asked, brows furrowed.   
“I trust you.”   
Aiden felt warmth engulf his chest and he reached out a hand to grab JB’s face and bring him in for another kiss, this one much softer and more lingering.   
“I’ll be real gentle.”   
“I know you will. Now lie back. It’s your turn.” 

JB’s mouth fell fast upon Aiden’s cock and he didn’t hesitate to start sucking on him fast. Aiden groaned loud, relishing in the hot, wetness of JB’s mouth and tongue. Every nerve inside him felt like it was on fire. He let his head fall back, encouraging JB with his noises of appreciation. He felt JB prod at his mouth with two fingers and he opened, allowing the two digits to dive in and lather themselves. After a few seconds JB pulled them back out and Aiden had to watch as JB turned them on himself. It’d been a long while since Aiden and JB had had sex, and Aiden could feel JB whimper around him as the digits entered his hole. He should have used one finger first but he was impatient. Aiden stroked his hair to comfort him as he began to slowly fuck himself on his own fingers.   
“You’re absolutely beautiful, Jay,” Aiden said.   
JB’s free hand lifted upwards and flipped Aiden off with the same amount of ease that it’d displayed on the camera at the Ambrose theatre all those months ago.   
“You are though.” 

JB pulled himself off of Aiden’s cock and wiped his mouth with the same hand he flipped him off with. Aiden didn’t hesitate to push himself forward and capture JB’s lips with his, pulling the younger man on top of him, letting his cock rub teasingly against his entrance when JB sat up.   
“This is gonna be new,” JB murmured. “Well, brace yourself, Aiden.” 

Aiden gripped at the slender hips of the younger man and hissed loud when he felt JB sink down onto his cock. JB was hot and tight and his walls gripped Aiden. Aiden had wanted JB to decide his own pace for this but he found himself bucking upwards, selfishly wanting more of JB. JB gasped, hands clutching Aiden’s shoulders for support. He bit his lip as he sank lower, burying himself to the hilt, feeling all of Aiden’s thick cock inside him. And he was already so close to his prostate. JB rocked his hips experimentally, awed by how close he felt to Aiden without the condom. He’d been used to the feeling of rubber between them but now he could only feel Aiden’s hot, pulsing member. JB raised himself up and then back down again, slowly picking up a rhythm that Aiden joined. JB’s nails dug into Aiden’s skin when his prostate was struck. The pace gradually became faster with Aiden striking against the bundle of nerves harder. Their living room was drowned in the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the two men’s groans, grunts and incoherent words of praise. Aiden’s fingers left bruising marks on JB’s hips and he forced the younger man to sink faster onto his dick, feeling the sweat roll off them both. Their couch was going to be ruined but that didn’t matter. It was fucking ugly anyway.   
“Aiden,” JB warned. “Aiden I can’t...”   
“Do it,” Aiden practically growled, and it made JB moan, “Cum for me, Jay. Fucking do it.” 

And JB did. He came in long, hot, white spurts against himself and the sight and the feel of JB clenching around him tipped Aiden off the edge. JB whimpered at the feeling, which he thought was really fucking weird but not bad exactly. JB stayed on top of Aiden, his body trembling. Aiden stroked his sides in a thank-you before gently pushing JB off to pull out and go to the bathroom for tissues to clean themselves up. 

“So was that our best one?” he asked as he wet a cloth underneath the tap.   
“Nah. You riding me against my own desk was the best one,” JB said.   
Aiden re-entered the room with a quizzical expression.   
“Weren’t we drunk then?” he asked as he wiped off the semen on JB’s stomach.   
“Well yeah but maybe we wouldn’t have hooked up at all if that hadn’t happened.”   
“Maybe.” 

When he was finished they both tugged back on their boxers and then headed for bed. They huddled under the duvet and Aiden immediately pulled JB against his chest, both arms wrapped around him.   
“Night, Jay.”   
“Dobranoc, Aiden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (also if anyone spots mistakes in these, please tell me.) 
> 
> Mówię po polsku - I speak Polish.   
> I Mam problem - And I have a problem.   
> Tęskniłem za Tobą - I've been missing you.   
> pada śnieg - it's snowing  
> i wyglądasz super - and you're hot!   
> Pragnę Cię - I want you   
> Potrzebuję Cię - I need you  
> Tutaj - Here  
> Dobranoc - Goodnight


End file.
